A Miracle Of Love
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Hay cosas por la cuales vale la pena esperar, y sobre todo que hay personas por las cuales vale la pena vivir...


**A Miracle Of Love**

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, tengo 16 años y curso el primer año de preparatoria, Siempre fui una joven normal, que como toda adolescente tenia una vida llena de bajas y altas, metas que cumplir, sueños que realizar y un amor imposible de muchas formas. Ante la sociedad es algo errado, ante mi familia es una simple confusión producto de las hormonas y ante las personas de la escuela, es química, física y socialmente imposible. Por el simple hecho de que ella es la chica mas popular de la escuela y yo la mas ignorada. Pero todo eso cambio una fría tarde de invierno, en la cual mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y nunca más volvió a ser la misma.

_"¿Es posible amar tanto a alguien que eso te impida morir?" _esa fue la pregunta que realizo el personaje de Colin Farrell en la película un cuento de invierno. Cuando vi esa película, no puede evitar pensar en lo absurdo de ese argumento, porque siempre he tenido la creencia firme de que una persona una vez que se muere, permanece muerta por siempre, pero un desafortunado accidente, me hizo ver que los milagros de amor si existen.

Esta es la historia de cómo descubrí que el amor verdadero hace milagros, esta es mi historia de amor, mi propio cuento de invierno…

"Quinn es hora de levantarte"escuche a mi madre decirme desde la puerta de mi habitación. Desde que había confesado mi homosexualidad, mis despertares cambiaron radicalmente, ya no eran dulces palabras como "cielo llegaras tarde" o "cariño debes levantarte" ahora eran palabras tajantes y rudas, que me dejaban ver con claridad que mi madre aun no aceptaba mi condición y quizás nunca lo haría. Y la verdadera que ya comenzaba acostumbrarme a ser la oveja negra de la familia "lo digo en serio Quinn, levántate"me exigió rudamente al ver que yo no hacia ni un solo movimiento

"Voy" susurre con flojera mientras comenzando a removerme entre las sabanas "si sigues despertándome con tanta dulzura me volveré diabética" le digoantes de salir disparada hacia mi cuarto de baño, entonces la escuche decir algo acerca de la responsabilidad y luego cerró la puerta con dureza

La clave de la supervivencia cuando eres el hijo homosexual en una familia cristiana, es la negación, negarte a cambiar quien eres por no sentirte rechazado, negar que tengasmiedo a quedarte solo el resto de tu vida, negar que deseasno salir de tu habitación para no recibir la crueldad del mundo externo. Vemos lo que queremos ver y creemos lo que creemos creer, y funciona, nos damos tanto aliento a nosotros mismos que con el tiempo aprendemos a sobrellevar la carga que implica el haber elegido ser transparente.

"Buenos días" salude a mis padres antes tomar asiento para desayunar, mi madre me dedico una mirada neutral, mientras que mi padre continuo leyendo el diario, fingiendo que no me había escuchado, el ignorarme ya era algo rutinario en ese hombre, me había acostumbrado, pero siempre que podía le sacaba algo de provecho a la situación "entonces cuando la escuche gemir supe que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con mi lengua" solté con rapidez y vi como mi padre inmediatamente dejaba el diario y me miraba completamente incrédulo

"¿Qué dijiste?" me pregunto horrorizado y tuve que tragarme las enormes ganas que tenia de reírme, su cara era un verdadero poema

"Dije buenos días" le asegure con un tono sereno y el respiro aliviado

"Ah, bueno días" me respondió retomando nuevamente su lectura

"Bueno, nos vemos" me despedí y tome mis cosas para salir rumbo a la preparatoria, me esperaba un largo día por delante y mientras menos tiempo pasara con los retraídos de mis padres sería mejor

20 minutos más tarde me encontraba frente mi casillero guardando mis cosas. Algunos estudiantes hacían lo mismo, mientras que otros recorrían los pasillos hablando de lo genial que fue el fin de semana y lo fastidioso que era el volver a clases. A mí en particular me daban igual todos los días de la semana. Mi vida era muy monótona, nada interesante pasaba.

"Tu argumento es absurdo Joe" escuche a Sam decirle a Joe a mis espaldas, odiaba cuando esos dos discutían, porque siempre sus discusiones eran absurdas, a veces me preguntaba como habían terminado convirtiéndome su amiga

"Oye Quinn" Sam me llamo, sin mucho animo gire sobre mis talones para verlo "en una guerra entre extraterrestres y cavernícolas, ¿Quién crees que ganaría?"

No puede evitar rodar mis ojos al escuchar la pregunta "en verdad están discutiendo por eso" les pregunte y ambos me miraron sin inmutarse "¿los extraterrestres tienen armas laser?"

"No" respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Ambos son unos tontos" dije girándome nuevamente para cerrar mi casillero "no pueden tener discusiones normales"

"Las tendríamos si fuéramos normales" Joe me respondió y Sam lo apoyo asintiendo con su cabeza "además, tu no eres muy normal, que digamos"

"Soy perfectamente normal Joe"

"Si lo fueras no te juntaras con nosotros" esta vez fue Sam quien hablo y Joe asintió con su cabeza

Estuve apunto de refutar ese argumento cuando escuche a alguien reírse con afán, gire mi cabeza para ver a la persona que reía. Según la teoría física de la resonancia, algunos sonidos aumentan los latidos del corazón, para mi ese sonido siempre era la risa de aquella chica que vestía un uniforme de porrista y caminaba por el pasillo de la mano de un chico que parecía un gigante.

De pronto como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, la vi pasar frente a mí, sus ojos estaban fijos en el grandote que iba a su lado, pero durante una fracción de segundos se desviaron hacia los míos, me miraron curiosamente y luego regresaron al lugar donde anteriormente habían estado. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero yo sentí como si hubieran sido una eternidad.

"Tierra llamando a Quinn" Joe exclamo pasando sus mano frente a mi rostro para llamar mi atención pero yo lo ignore y seguí con la mirada fija en aquella hermosa chica que se alejaba pasillo abajo "creo que se murió" le dijo a Sam con preocupación

"Por favor Joe, sabes perfectamente que Quinn se vuelve un zombi cada vez que Rachel Berry esta cerca" Sam le respondió con tranquilidad "vamos mujer reacciona" me pidió dándole un pequeño manotazo en mi brazo

"Oye eso dolió" me queje sobándome donde había recibido el golpe

"Podrías dejar de babear" mi rubio amigo me pidió con enfado "en verdad no se que le vez a esa chica"

"Es hermosa Sam" le respondió lo que ya era obvio

"Si también es presumida, ególatra y popular, olvídala jamás será tuya"

"Seria mía si me conociera" argumente como única excusa

"Te conocería si fueras popular, pero no lo eres"

Resople ciertamente enfadada, el rubio bocón tenia razón, una chica como Rachel Berry jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo "desearía que las cosas pudieran ser mas fáciles" dije alejándome en la dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Rachel "poder acercarme a ella sin temor e invitarla a salir"

"Te diría que no" dijo Joe, colocándose a mi lado izquierdo "las chicas como ella solo salen con deportistas"

"o fenómenos de circo" dijo Sam que iba a mi lado derecho fruncí el ceño y lo mire con una expresión de horrorizada "has visto a su novio, parece un gigante"

"he escuchado que sufre de eyaculación precoz" Joe aseguro bajando su tono de voz para evitar que las personas a nuestro alrededor escucharan

"Oh por dios Joe, tendré pesadillas" me queje dándole una mirada asesina

"Oye fue lo que escuche" dijo el chico de las rastras levantando sus manos en forma de defensa

"Pobre chica, de seguro debe estar sexualmente frustrada" Sam bromeo, y los tres estallamos en risas mientras continuábamos nuestro camino

El día transcurrió sin ningún tipo de acontecimientos que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Y como cada lunes, tuve que quedarme hasta tarde trabajando en el taller de fotografía. Amaba la fotografía, para mi el poder capturar imágenes a través de un lente era sencillamente lo mejor del mundo. Construir historias por medio de imágenes impresas que decían mucho más que mil palabras en definitiva era para lo que yo había nacido, mi misión en la vida. Y no me importaba que muchos lo consideraran poco confiable y rentable.

Eran casi las seis y media de la tarde, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, no era de extrañar que no hubiera ni una sola alma rondando por aquellos solitarios corredores, que parecían el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, tan acostumbrada que casi siempre caminaba sumergida en mi propio mundo sin notar nada que estuviera a mí alrededor o frente a mí. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo que no me diera cuenta de la persona que se atravesó en mi camino y con la cual inevitablemente termine colisionando.

La colisión no fue tan brusca como para tumbarme, pero si lo suficiente para que mis lentes salieron disparados de mi rostro y fueran a parar a los pies de la persona con la cual había chocado, la cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

"Lo siento" me disculpe casi de forma inmediata e hice el intento para tomar mis anteojos, pero ella se me adelanto y los agarro por mi

"Aquí tienes" dijo ofreciéndomelos, y yo con cierta timidez los extendí mi mano para tomarlos "tienes unos hermosos ojos" exclamo maravillada mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos.

Pude sentir como un calor comenzaba a cubrirme la cara, lo cual era una clara señal de que estaba sonrojándome "gracias" dijo como pude y finalmente tome mis anteojos "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" me atreví a preguntar pero sin tener el valor suficiente de mirarla

"Las practicas se extendió mas de lo imaginado" respondió ella "¿y tu que haces aquí tan tarde?

"El taller de fotografía siempre culmina a esta hora" informe, la mire morderse el labio inferior mientras se quedaba pensativa, un gesto común y corriente en las personas, pero para mi era lo mas sensual que existía, hacia que mi mente divagara justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, hasta que la pequeña mano de Rachel pasando por frente mi cara me trajo de regreso "lo siento" me disculpe totalmente apenada "me preguntaste algo"

"Es un poco embarazoso lo que te voy pedir" dijo moviendo sus manos con cierto nerviosismo "nunca me quedo tan tarde aquí en la escuela y la verdad es que me da temor ir al estacionamiento sola, me preguntaba si me acompañarías a buscar mi auto"

"Seguro" acepte de inmediato e incluso sonando mas ansiosa de lo que debería

"Gracias Quinn" Rachel dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa y yo sentí que moría justo en ese preciso momento, no solo por el hecho de que me la chica que me gustaba me estuviera sonriendo sino que aparte sabia mi nombre, la chica mas popular de la escuela sabia quien era yo

"¿Sabes mi nombre?" pregunte casi por inercia, sitiándome como una verdadera idiota después que las palabras salieron de mi boca

"claro que se tu nombre" Rachel exclamo divertida "eres Quinn Fabray, la chica que salió del closet el año pasado"

Ahora entendía porque sabía mi nombre, por un momento había olvidado el revuelo que causo mí salida del armario. No entiendo porque las personas le prestaron tanta atención a eso. Creo que el hecho de que mis padres son cristianos devotos y colaboradores de una las iglesias más importantes de Ohio fue lo que hizo que la gente pusiera tanta atención a mi inesperada y sorprendente salida del closet. A ese punto ya estaba decepcionada, de saber que Rachel Berry sabia quien era yo, debido a los chismes maliciosos que las personas intrépidas y no porque se hubiera tomado un momento de su vida para notarme. El jodido mundo estaba perfecto orden. Los populares en la cima y los demás abajo sirviéndole como escalera.

El recorrido al estacionamiento estaba siendo silencio e incomodo. Yo no decía nada por miedo a parecer una idiota y estaba casi segura de que Rachel no decía nada, por que no le interesaba entablar una conversación conmigo.

"¿Es difícil?" me pregunto de repente, y yo la mire con una clara expresión de no saber de lo que hablaba "¿ser lesbiana cuando tus padres son cristianos?"

"He aprendido a sobrellevar las consecuencias de mi decisión" respondió intentando que no se notara mi tristeza, observe como Rachel volvía a morderse su labio inferior, al parecer ese era el gesto que solía hacer cuando quería decir o pedir algo y no se atrevía "¿Qué?" le pregunte

"Creo que eres muy valiente"

Sonreí casi de inmediato llevando mi mirada al suelo ya que nuevamente comenzaba a sonrojarme "gracias" agradecí sin atreverme a mirarla. Finalmente llegamos a su Audi TTrosado descapotable, el típico auto que conduciría una chica como Rachel, moderno, veloz y muy femenino "lindo auto" dije mientras detallaba con mi vista el vehículo

"¿necesitas que te lleve?"

"Ah no, mi madre viene a buscarme" mire el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda "de hecho ya debe tener un buen rato esperándome"

"Gracias por acompañarme" ella me agradeció y antes de que pudiera moverme se inclino hacia mi para dejar un sutil beso en mi mejilla derecha, aquella acción me tomo tan desprevenida que no supe como reaccionar, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y gire para comenzar mi marcha hacia la parte frontal de la escuela para encontrarme con mi madre, encuentro que nunca llegaría a darse, ya que no había dado ni veinte pasos cuando el estrepitoso grito de auxilio por parte de Rachel me hizo detenerme y regresar sobre mis propios pasos.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si se me fuera a salir por la garganta. Un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo mientras le exigía a mis piernas que se movieran con más rapidez, los gritos de auxilio de Rachel seguían llegando a mis oídos. Cuando finalmente logre llegar hasta el auto de Rachel pude ver como esta se encontraba en el cuelo mientras que un hombre vestido de negro y con un pasa montañas sobre su cabeza estaba sobre ella e intentaba sujetarla, pero Rachel se resistía, lucha como un animalito indefenso lucharía por su vida. Aquella imagen incendio mi furia hasta el límite y sin detenerme a pensar en nada corrí para ayudarla.

Gracias al impulso que había tomado anteriormente tuve las suficientes fuerzas para sacar aquel sujeto de encima de Rachel de un solo tirón, pero con una agilidad asombrosa este logro ponerse de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pude notar como el agresor era cinco centímetros más alto y bastante corpulento, no tenía ninguna esperanza de salir bien librada, pero eso no era motivo para doblegarme. Si aquel bandido quería pelea, una pelea tendría.

"Quinn tiene una navaja" Rachel me advirtió con temor, entonces fue cuando note el objeto alargado que aquel bandido sostenía en su mano derecha, a ese punto ya el miedo comenzaba a colarse por mis venas, rogaba mentalmente que aquel bandido decidirá salir huyendo, pero no tuve tanta suerte, ya que vi como empuño con fuerzas la navaja y sin ningún tipo de dudas se lanzó contra mí.

Todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que sentía era la hoja de la navaja incrustada en mi abdomen, y el agudo dolor que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, apreté mis labios con fuerzas en un pobre intento por no gritar cuando aquel bandido giro la navaja con toda la intención de provocar mas daño, me miro a los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción al saber el dolor que estaba causando en mi. Finalmente extrajo el arma de mi cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo caí de rodillas mientras que utilizaba mis manos para cubrirme la herida. Vi a mi atacante alejarse con rapidez, mire mis manos bañadas de sangre y por ultimo mire a Rachel, quien me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios temblorosos. Hice un intento por sonreírle, pero debido al intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo lo único que conseguí fue hacer una mueca. Mi cuerpo comenzó a caer rendido al suelo, pude sentir como Rachelme sujetaba entre sus brazos dándome abrigo, la escuche sollozar, y no puede evitar pensar lo tierno que eso me resultaba.

"Por favor Quinn resiste" me pidió acariciando mi rostro "alguien ayúdeme" grito con desespero

"Esta bien, ya casi no me duele" le dijo con toda la intensión de calmar sus nervios, nuestros ojos se encontraron en una mirada intensa y agria, sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que decidí ser valiente "Rachel" pronuncie su nombre con dificultad "¿aceptarías salir conmigo?"

"Si Quinn, acepto salir contigo" acepto sin dudarlo, y yo sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, me sentía cansada, tenía mucho sueño, por lo que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y a conforme iba cayendo en aquel profundo sueño, el dolor que había en mi cuerpo se hacia cada vez menos intenso

Mis ojos solo se cerraron unos segundos, cuando los volví abrir me encontré frente a una brillante luz,no sé bien porque, pero aquella luz me hacía sentir tan calmada, camine despacio hacia esa gran luz que esta frente a mí, la cual era calidad como la una brisa veraniega y resplandecía con fuerza.

"Quinn" escuche la voz de Rachel que me llamaba como un susurro a mis espalda, me gire y note que no había nadie detrás de mí, solo un oscuro y frio túnel "Quinn" volví a escuchar la voz de Rachel. Mire una vez más la luz frente a mí que seguía incitándome a que la cruzara, pero yo ya no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo "por favor regresa Quinn" Rachel me pedía nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacia con un tono suplicante.

Retrocedí varios pasos alejándome del brillante portal frente a mí y comencé a volver en la penumbra de aquel escalofriante túnel, cuanto más me alejaba de la brillante luz mas dolía mi cuerpo, era como si comenzara a despertar, como si regresara a la vida nuevamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y los movíde un lado a otro para mirar a mi alrededor y poder así ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba, por lo poco que pude ver, deduje que estaba en una sala de emergencias, me sentía tan desorbitada, hice un intento de hablar, pero algo alargado y grueso obstruía mis cuerdas vocales, apreté con fuerzas mi mano derecha y entonces fue cuando sentí como una mano un poco mas pequeña se encontraba entrelazada con la mía.

"Por Dios, por dios" escuche a alguien repetir impresionado, y reconocí de inmediato que se trataba de Rachel, apreté con mas fuerza su mano e intente nuevamente hablar, pero fue inútil "tranquila Quinn" me dijo apretando mi mano

Comencé a escuchar varias voces a mí alrededor, que sonaban sorprendidas. Sentí como la mano de Rachel me soltaba de un súbito golpe, por lo que me desespere e intente moverme, pero un par de manos me mantuvieron sujeta a la camilla. Parpadee un par de veces mientras sentía como la camilla se movía con rapidez, veía pasar las lámparas del techo, así como vi varios rostros desconocidos observándome desde arriba y de un momento a otro todo comenzó a oscurecerse una vez más.

"Quinn" escuche a mi madre llamarme desde la puerta de mi habitación "debes levantarte" me ordeno como siempre con su tono neutral y frio

Llevaba mas de 30 minutos despierta, mirando el techo de mi habitación, pero no quería salir de la cama, ni siquiera quería salir de aquellas cuatro paredes "no puedo quedarme" le suplique sin moverme

"El doctor dijo que ya podías volver a la escuela, así que levante antes de que se te haga tarde" exclamo antes de cerrar la puerta

Yo suspire con cansancio mientras me giraba para recostarme sobre mi lado derecho, la almohada contra mi mejilla era más suave de lo que recordaba; las sabanas, también. Escuche el sonido de las aves que se colaban por mi ventana, parpadeé en contra de la luz del día. Un mes exactamente había pasado desde que aquel bandido me apuñalo. Un mes en el cual me había negado abandonar mi habitación por temor al mundo exterior. Mi relación con mis padres seguía siendo igual, aun cuando estuve apunto de morir, ellos seguían tratándome como la oveja negra de la familia. A decir verdad no me extraño ni un poco que eso sucediera. Sam y Joe venían constantemente a visitarme, me traían los trabajos que asignaban los profesores y me contaban con todos en la escuela hablaban de mi heroica hazaña, según ellos me había convertido en alguien muy popular. Pero eso era algo que poco me importaba, no me sentía con ánimos para prestarle atención a mi repentina popularidad. Supe por boca de mi madre que Rachel había llamado en varias ocasiones para saber de mí, pero nunca pidió hablar conmigo. Eso no me pareció extraño, de seguro tenia una súper vida que atender y solo llamaba por cordialidad.

"Quinn" escuche a mi madre gritar desde el pasillo, con un tono de advertencia, resople con frustración antes de incorporarme rumbo a mi cuarto de baño

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero podía escuchar los leves murmullos a mis espaldas. Hace un mes era una completa ignorada, ahora era la chica que mas miradas recibía y eso me hacia sentir incomoda, al igual que molesta. Agradecí mentalmente cuando llegue a mi casillero, me sentía un poco más segura al estar de espalda a las personas que pasaban por aquel concurrido pasillo.

"Te digo que es mejor" escuche a Joe asegurar con ese tono tan característico que utilizaba cuando estaba en medio de una discusión, rodé mis ojos en señal de fastidio, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que el y Sam estaban en medio de una absurda discusión, como siempre.

"Oye Quinn" Sam pidió mi atención, me gire para verlo "en un guerra entre Terminator y depredador, ¿Quién crees que ganaría?"

"Son unos idiotas" le respondí para luego volver a girarme y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

"Oh lo siento, había olvidado que la señorita popular, ahora solo habla de cosas interesantes"

"No soy popular Sam" negué sin inmutarme

"Si que lo eres" Joe me aseguro con entusiasmo "y pienso que deberías aprovecharlo"

"Si, como lo hemos hecho nosotros" me dijo esta vez Sam con una gran sonrisa

"¿ustedes han sacado provecho de mi popularidad?"

"Somos tus mejores amigos, así que por ende somos populares por asociación" Joe me explico

"una vez mas, son unos idiotas"

"No la idiota eres tu, por no aprovechar tu creciente popularidad, podrás tener a todas las chicas de la escuela"

"No quiero tener a todas las chicas de la escuela"

"Cierto, tu solo quieres a Rachel Berry, que romántica, deberías…"

"Sam cierra la boca" le grite con enfado, tanto Sam como Joe se quedaron sorprendidos por mi repentina reacción, yo nunca me molestaba ni mucho menos gritaba, pero ahí estaba en mitad de un pasillo lleno de adolescentes gritándole a mis dos mejores amigos "podrían dejarme sola" les pedí dándoles la espalda

Escuche como a pasos lentos mis dos amigos se alejaban, presione mi frente contra la puerta de mi casillero y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no entendía que me estaba pasando, últimamente estaba de muy mal humor, cualquier cosas me molestaba, hasta elmás mínimo ruido me sacaba de quicio. Solo deseaba estar encerrada en mi habitación y olvidarme de que afuera aun tenia una vida que continuar, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

"Bienvenida Quinn" me dijo mi profesora de algebra apenas cruce la puerta, yo no respondí, solo asentí levemente, era el cuarto saludo de bienvenida que recibía esa mañana, por lo que ya me había cansado de me dirigía hacia mi asiento habitual recorrí el salón con la mirada, los mismos rostros, las mismas personas con las cuales llevaba casi un año compartiendo, incluyendo el par de grandes ojos marrones que me miraban fijamente desde una esquina y los cuales sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ignore durante toda clase.

A conforme la mañana transcurrió, avanzo mi deseo de irme a casa. Pero aun me quedaba unas cuantas horas por cumplir. Entre gran comedor, no tenia apetito, pero decidí pasar por ahí con la firme intención de buscar a mis amigos, después de una larga reflexión me entendí que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que me sucedía y por esa razón tenia que disculparme.

"Vaya pero si es el llanero solitario" escuche a Finn Hudson decir, gire mi cabeza para ver al grandulón que se encontraba sentado en una mesa acompañado por Rachel y varios jugadores del equipo de futbol americano. Ignore el comentario malicioso para seguir buscando a mis amigos, pero al parecer Hudson quería pelea "¿Dónde dejaste a tu caballito?"

"Finn ya basta" Rachel regaño a su novio con un tono bastante serio

"Tiene una cita con tu mama" le respondí volviendo a posar mi mirada sobre el deportista "pero no te preocupes la complacerá bien, porque a diferencia de ti, el no sufre de eyaculación precoz" ataque con rudeza y la reacción por parte de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar.

Todos se reían delfutbolista, incluyendo sus propios compañeros. Solo dos personas no se reían. Rachel y el propio Finn. La primera me miraba sorprendida, como si le costara creer lo que acababa de decir, mientras que el segundo me daba una mirada asesina, la cual me hizo comprender que estaba en grandes problemas.

Vi a Finn ponerse de pie, por lo que de inmediato salí corriendo del comedor, me resultaba un poco difícil moverme con agilidad, debido a la herida que tenia debajo de mi abdomen, pero sabia que sino hacia un esfuerzo, tendría heridas mas graves de las cuales preocuparme.

Mi duro recorrido hacia la salida fue interrumpió por un par de brazos que me halaron sorpresivamente al interior de un salón que se encontraba inhabilitado por reparaciones. Mi corazón se acelero al máximo al pensar que Finn había logrado atraparte, pero la calma llego a mi cuando vi que se trataba de Rachel. Calma que duro poco cuando sentí el fuerte manotazo que esta me daba en el brazo.

"Oye" me queje bastante molesta "¿Qué te pasa?"

"estas loca, como se te ocurre atacar a Finn de esa manera" me reclamo evidentemente enojada

"Disculpa, no sabia lo sensible que era tu noviecito" le respondí con rudeza mientras le daba la espalda "pero no te preocupes, ya no voy a herir sus sentimientos"

"No me preocupo por Finn, me preocupa lo que Finn pueda hacerte a ti, cuando se enoja no controla sus actos"

"Vaya, pensé que el no controlar su eyaculación era el único problema que tenia" dije con sarcasmo y nuevamente recibí un manotazo por parte de Rachel, solo que esta vez fue en mi cabeza "deja de pegarme" le exigí con mis dientes apretados de la rabia

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" me pregunto con enfado "tu no eres así"

"Tu no sabes como soy Rachel, así que deja de hablarme como si me conocieras"

"Tienes razón, no te conozco. Porque tu no eres la chica callada y pensativa que sienta a tres puestos de mi en algebra, la cual fruncía su ceño cuando no logra resolver el ejercicio que la profesora dejaba como tarea o a la cual le brillaban los ojos cuando si logra resolverlo" me quede pasmada al escuchar lo que Rachel me decía, me gire lentamente para verla "no eres aquella chica que suele reírse de las discusiones tontas y absurdas que sus dos mejores amigo suele tener constantemente, tampoco eres la chica que suele mirarme de la forma mas tierna cuando paso frente a ella"

A ese punto yo no sabia que decir, ni como reaccionar, estaba estupefacta. Rachel Berry sabía perfectamente quien era yo. Me había notado desde hacia tiempo. ¿Como era eso posible?, o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo era eso lógico?

"Me has notado" le susurre a Rachel sin dejar de mirarla

"Llevo dos años notándote Quinn" confeso mientras hacia una pequeña mueca con su boca "solo que, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"miedo"

"¿miedo de mi?"

"No, miedo de ellos" exclamo señalando la puerta, lo que me dio a entender de inmediato a lo que se refería "el mundo exterior es muy cruel"

"Rachel no puedes vivir fingiendo, eso es peor, créeme" le asegure dando un paso hacia ella para quedar así quedar más cerca de su cuerpo

"No soy tan valiente como tu, Quinn" dijo llevando su mirada al suelo, podía ver claramente lo avergonzada que se sentía

"Oye" dije llevando mi mano hasta su barbilla para obligarla a que me viera "te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase"

Rachel sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me acerco hacia ella. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, que al principio comenzó siendo torpe y descoordinado, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a tomar forma y ritmo.

Sujete con fuerzas la cintura de la Rachel e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos, nuestros labios ahora se movían en una perfecta coordinación. La situación comenzó a volverse cada vez más apasionada entre nosotras, era como si la habitación girara a nuestro alrededor, como si los objetos cambiaran de forma, de color. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no existía mas nada, no importaba más nada, solo nosotras y ese besoque nos estábamos dando. Deje caer mi boca al cuello de Rachel y pude sentir como esta comenzaba a desabrochar mi camisa, segundos después la prenda cayó al suelo, yo no tarde en sacar la parte superior del uniforme de porrista que Rachel llevaba puesto ese día.

Las manos de Rachel fueron directo a mi cinturón, tirocon fuerza de la correa de cuero y la libero de la hebilla de metal, luego desabrocho misjeans, descomprimiéndolos y vi como estos se deslizaron hasta el suelo, entonces fue cuando sentí un golpe de conciencia, al notar lo que iba ocurrir. Levante mi mirada para ver a Rachel, y por la forma tan lujuriosa que esta me veía a mi, supe que no importara lo que dijera, no importaba que argumento le diera, el desenlace iba a ser el mismo. Quizás un oscuro y húmedo salón, no era el escenario más romántico para que dos adolescentes vivieran su primera vez. Pero eso no nos importó, no mientras viviéramos aquellas experiencias juntas.

Dentro cuatro frías y húmedas paredes, el tiempo puede legar a perder todo su significado, entre tantas verdades,besos apasionados, caricias sutiles y roces feroces; el reloj no tuvo mucha importancia. 15 minutos, o 2 horas, daba igual. Dentro de cuatro frías y húmedas paredes, nosotras hicimosque cada minuto valiera la pena. Porque éramos muy consciente de que el tiempo vuela, y no espera a nadie. Aunque eltiempo también cura todas las heridas, sin importar lo profunda y dolorosas que estas sean.

"Podrías dejar de verme de esa manera y terminar de vestirte" Rachel me pidió mientras terminaba de subirse el cierre de su falda

"Que tiene de malo que te vea" proteste incorporándome y comenzado abrochar mis pantalones "pensé que te gustaba que te viera"

"Me gusta cuando me ves de manera dulce y tierna, pero la mirada que tenias hace cinco segundos, era arrogante"

"No era arrogante" le asegure sintiéndome ofendida

"Claro que lo era" ella insistió "de seguro mientras me veías, pensabas, le hice el amor a Rachel Berry a escondidas en su salón, que genial soy"

"De acuerdo, eso no suena para nada como yo" dije acercándome hasta ella, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y deje un suave beso sobre su cuello "y segundo, solo admiraba tu belleza" le asegure antes de besar su rosada mejilla

"Me gusta tu argumento" dijo ella comenzando a abotonar mi camisa "pero sino salimos ahora, alguien podría descubrirnos aquí y tendríamos muchos problemas"

Justo ahí fue cuando la realidad golpe mi consciencia, necesitaba saber que pasaría cuando abandonáramos aquel salón "Rachel, cuando salgamos de aquí, lo haremos juntas o separadas" le pregunte sintiendo temor de que todo lo acontecido entre nosotras quedara ahí encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

"Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo" ella dijo sutilmente y yo sonreí al escuchar su respuesta "además sino recuerda señorita, usted me debe una cita"

Entonces de pronto recordé la petición que le había hecho cuando estaba agonizando "estaba muriendo, por lo que tuve el valor de pedirte lo que llevaba deseando desde hacia mucho" dije como excusa, entonces la vi morderse el labio inferior, ahí estaba la clara señal de que quería decirme algo "¿Qué?"

"Cuando los médicos te atendían tu corazón dejo de latir, por mas que intentaron regresarte fue inútil, así que te declararon muerta" me dijo con sutileza "durante un periodo treinta minutos estuviste muerta, los treinta minutos mas largos de toda mi vida" pude ver como los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a humedecerse "recuerdo que apreté tu mano con fuerzas mientras te llamaba, suplicándote que regresaras, y como si fuera un milagro de Dios, volviste, me quede sorprendida, y los médicos casi se infartaron al verte vivía"

A medida que escuchaba lo que decía, iba recordando la experiencia que tuve, cuando estaba frente aquella brillante luz y su voz llamándome hizo que me detuviera y regresara. Me había convencido a mi misma que todo había sido un sueño, producto del choque emocional, pero ahora que escuchaba a Rachel, entendía que no había sido un sueño sino más bien una experiencia mística.

"Tu me regresaste Rachel" le asegure "aun no se como, pero tu voz se convirtió en un mapa que me guio de vuelta"

"Sabes Quinn, sinceramente creo que todo pasa por una razón" ella dijo y yo no respondí, solo atrape sus labios entre los míos,sentí como ella tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y profundizaba aún más el beso.

Nos besábamos con necesidad, con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, solo nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario en nuestros pulmones. Pose mi frente contra la suya "¿lista para volver al mundo real?" le pregunte en un susurro

"Contigo hasta el fin del mundo" me dijo con una seguridad tan única que me hizo a mi dudar de mi propia valentía

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, y nos decidimos a salir a enfrentar al mundo como se debe. Pero antes de que mi mano libre lograra alcanzar la manilla de la puerta, me detuve para darle una rápida mirada a Rachel, esperaba encontrar inseguridad en sus ojos, pero lo único que vi fue amor y determinación. Por lo que sin darle mas larga al asunto abrí la puerta y salimos. Afuera de esas cuatro paredes nos esperaban centenares de problemas, pero estaríamos bien, porque estábamos juntas. Nada podría derribarnos, nadie podría separarnos.

"Ya deja de insistir, que la respuesta es la misma" le dije a cierto rubio bocón, que llevaba mas de una semana insistiéndome que le permitiera hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños en mi casa

"Pero deberíamos aprovechar que tus padres están de viaje" Sam insistió una vez mas "quiero una fiesta salvaje"

"Hazla en tu casa"

"En mi casa no puedo" Sam tomo un poco de aire intentando calmarse "mira, te prometo que si me permites hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños en tu casa, te conseguiré una cita caliente con Cecilia, mi compañera de laboratorio, que esta hermosa" me dijo guiñándome su ojo derecho

"Tengo novia Sam" le recordé

"Eso que importa, Rachel jamás se enteraría de tu aventura"

"Sam Evans, acaso estas incitando a mi novia a que me sea infiel" la voz molesta de Rachel se dejo escuchar detrás de mi rubio amigo, quien se quedo paralizado del miedo al saber que había sido descubierto por la persona que menos debía

"No, yo no estoy haciendo eso" Sam se defendió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y yo no pude evitar reírme de lo divertida que era aquella situación "Quinn, ayúdame" me suplico

"Lo siento Sam, pero nunca me ha gustado mentir"

"¿Y bien?" Rachel le pregunto a Sam al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí, instintivamente yo pase mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella rodeo mi la cintura "¿qué vas a decir a tu favor?"

"Saben algo chicas, acabo de recordar que olvide alimentar a mi hámster, así que iré a mi casa, que esta bien, bien lejos de aquí" Sam argumento con rapidez y salió huyendo a toda prisa,

A ese punto de la situación yo ya estaba más que divertida, la cara de pánico de Sam era de colección "Creo que necesito conseguir nuevos amigos" asegure sin dejar al rubio que se alejaba por el pasillo

"Yo también lo creo" Rachel dijo antes de dejar un suave beso sobre mi mejilla "¿lista para nuestro solitario y caliente fin de semana?" me pregunto con un tono travieso

"Oh sí que estoy lista" le asegure enarcando mi ceja derecha y sonriéndole divertida

"entonces vamos, antes de que venga Joe a pedirte tu casa prestada, para llevar a su insoportables amigos budistas"

"Rachel no son budistas, son sintoísta" corregí su pequeño error y ella me miro evidentemente confundida "olvídalo, mejor vámonos" dije comenzando nuestra marcha hacia la salida

Casi seis meses había pasado desde nuestro primer encuentro en aquel solitario y húmedo salón, los seis mejores mese de toda mi vida, aunque al principio no fue nada fácil para nosotras, sobretodo porque a Rachel le toco sufrir la crueldad del mundo real, pero todo las burlas, desprecios y palabras de odio hicieron que se volviera más fuerte, no bajo su cabeza ni mucho menos dio su brazo a torcer, se mantuvo firme ante su decisión de amarme abiertamente y eso solo hizo que me enamorara cada vez mas de ella, y entendiera que hay cosas por la cuales vale la pena esperar, y sobre todo que hay personas por las cuales vale la pena vivir.

Fin

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


End file.
